Jamila
, also known as Jamira and Jamilar, was an astronaut who came into contact with an extraterrestrial mutagen and transformed into a monster. He returned to Earth with a vengeance for the human race, but was killed by Ultraman. Deemed a victim of an unfortunate fate, a plaque was raised in the former human's memory. Subtitle: History Ultraman Originally a human astronaut who became lost in a manned satellite, Jamila landed on another planet without water or air, where he survived until tragically mutating into a space monster. Bitter and angry towards mankind for keeping his safety a secret to avoid hurting the public’s faith in science, Jamila soon returned to Earth in an invisible spaceship to get revenge on those who‘d forgotten him by attacking a peace conference in Tokyo over the arms race between the U.S. and Russia. A search was sent out to locate the monster, soon catching up to him and attacking him however, his invisibility made it difficult to hit him until finally, it vanished into space. They then discovered that his invisibility was the result of his hull moving at high speeds, making it invisible to the human eye. They soon came up with a plan to use three special new weapons using different wave lengths of light, which together could reveal the invisible beast. The plan worked perfectly and Jamila was revealed and they opened fire. Once the disguise was blown, Jamila emerged and was chased by the Science Patrol into the forest. They opened fire but their weapons were useless against the space monster. Jamila finally managed to escape into the forest and the Science Patrol couldn’t find him. The next day, the army attacked Jamila with flamethrowers but she proved immune to the weapons. Enraged, the former human launched an attack on a nearby village to vent his rage, igniting it into a blazing inferno with his flames. The space giant soon attacked the World Peace Conference in Tokyo, only to be attacked with rain bombs with injured him. However, the creature’s thirst for vengeance wouldn’t allow him to stop, causing him to begin destroying the flags of the people who had forgotten him. Ultraman soon arrived to battle the mutated man, but Jamila, having once been a human, proved to be a more skilled opponent for the hero. Jamila and Ultraman fought back and forth until Ultraman unleashed the Ultra-Shower on him. Crying out in agony, as water was his weakness, Jamila fell to the ground, finally dying. However, realizing Jamila was merely the victim of circumstance and politics, the Science Patrol gave Jamila a proper funeral and mounted a plaque in his honor. Trivia *Jamila's episode and appearance is known to be one of the more tragic and heartbreaking, as the monster himself was human until he was abandoned by mankind and underwent his hideous transformation into the monster. His death is also one of the more saddening ones as not only is he given a memorial but the respect of the Science Patrol. This has only been done with Pigmon, Jirass, and Seabozu. *Jamila has a beard under his lower jaw, it is more noticeable on his "Real Action Heroes" model. *Jamila's roar is actually a baby's crying very low-pitch, to make the monster sound more tragic. *Jamila is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck. *In the English Dub Jamila was identified as a woman. *Jamila makes a flashback cameo appearance in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 27 referenced by the Spark Doll Troupe talking about the Monster Graveyard. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Jamila reappeared in the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, as . Much like the original incarnation, Jamila's origins still remain relatively similar to its original appearance. Astronaut Jamir Miller was sent by NASA on a top secret mission to Jupiter when a round ball of blue gas suddenly entered his craft. The gas bonded with his body (similar to how Ultraman Powered bonded to Kenichi) and he became the human host of the titanium based life form known as Jamila. Three months later, Jamir returned to Earth where two government hired kidnappers were taking his daughter, Karen, and in a fit of rage he turned into Jamila. However, he disappeared once he lost sight of the kidnappers. Because Jamila did not cause a single casualty, WINR was split as to whether or not to consider him friend or foe until the government revealed their jurisdiction on all incidents involving Jamir. During the hostage exchange, the agent leading the two kidnappers agreed to let Karen go for Jamir agreeing to go into their custody. However, with Jamila taking over Jamir's body and the agent failing to capture him using a tranquilizer dart, the titanium based life form soon completely took over and broke out of the warehouse. After Jamila crushed the agent and kidnappers, Kenichi turned into Powered. As Jamila was beating down Powered, Karen tried to make Jamir within the creature remember who he originally was. Jamir's consciousness managed to hold off Jamila long enough for Powered to finish him off with the Mega Specium Ray. Trivia *Several online sources mistake Powered Jamila for the Toho Monster, Uchujin (which translate "alien" in Japanese), a monster whom was scheduled to appear in the film Godzilla vs. Uchujin but was scraped by Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out film, later it was replaced by Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. This is due to a famous online source website known as TohoKingdom whom have made an altercation to Powered Jamila's appearance. There is very little evidence that such a film even existed. *While recognized as Powered Jamila, the astronaut himself was named Jamir and refered to as such within the show. **According to the series, Jamir's name is translated as Beautiful. *In this series, Jamila possesses no superpowers. *In this series, Jamila's appearance looks more robotic rather than organic. Ultraman Ginga In Episode 7, Jamila along with several monsters are seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos as a Spark Doll. Data - Powered = Powered Jamila Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 60 m *Weight: 80 kg ~ 18,000 t *Origin: Planet Earth Powers and Weapons *Revert: Jamila can simply revert to his original human form at will. *Drug Resistance: Jamila is highly resistant to drugs such as tranquilizers. Powered Jamila Revert.png|Revert }} Other Media Jamila appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. In the game, Jamila is a relatively common opponent. Figure Release Information Jamila is more common then Powered Jamila. jamila-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Jamila from Bandai Japan powerjamila-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Powered Jamila from Bandai Japan photostream.jpg|Finger Puppet Jamila Agasukeron.jpg|Agasukeron, a Pachimon Jamila spoof toy Gallery Jamila v Ultraman.png Jamila v Ultraman I.png Jamila tombstone.png|Jamila's tombstone Jamila pic.png Jamilaanat.png|Jamila's anatomy Jamila powered I.png Jamila powered II.png Jamila powered IV.png|Powered Jamila vs Ultraman Powered 266px-Jamila.jpg|Jamila in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Videogame characters Category:Template Category:Mutant Humans